fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
R01 RU
R01 is a registrar in Russia. Регистратор R01 =Description of the Registrar= Registrar R01 - domain name registrar belonging to the group of companies "Hosting Community". The company became the first accredited registrar in the RU national domain and today offers a wide range of professional services, being one of the leaders in terms of the number of registered domains for .RU .SU and .рф. Регистратор R01 — регистратор доменных имен, входящий в группу компаний Hosting Community. Компания стала первым аккредитованным регистратором в национальном домене RU и сегодня предоставляет широкий спектр профессиональных услуг, являясь одним из лидеров по количеству регистрируемых доменов .RU, .SU и .РФ. __TOC__ =Anti-Spam Position= Not defined Official Position Not defined Actual Behavior R01 is widely abused by the Russian EvaPharmacy fraud operation. R01 usually ignores all requests to suspend illegal domains. Domains are usually only suspended at the expiry date. However, in April, May June and July 2017, half of the fraud domains were suddenly suspended (put in "NOT DELEGATED" status). R01 широко злоупотребляли Российской EvaPharmacy мошеннической операции. R01 игнорирует все просьбы приостановить незаконные доменов. Домены только приостанавливается на срок годности. =Examples of domains used for fraud= Click on any heading for evidence of fraud. The list is held at http://fraud-reports.wikia.com/wiki/R01_RU_list List of R01.RU sponsored fraud domains There are over 400 listed pharmacy fraud domains. These were all live when tested on July 20, 2017. Сравнение этого регистратора с другими можно увидеть на графике. Он показывает, сколько доменов не было приостановлено для разных регистраторов за последний год. Чем выше столбец, тем больше доменов спонсирует регистратор. В настоящее время наиболее злоупотребляемый регистратор находится в России R01.ru Этот регистратор поддерживает подавляющее большинство мошеннических доменов, используемых в Eva Pharmacy Другие регистраторы быстро прекратили контракты на обслуживание с этими кибер-преступниками, когда они увидели очевидные доказательства мошенничества. =Where to send abuse complaints= * Customer Information: +7 (495) 783-3-783; info@r01.ru * Technical support: +7 (495) 783-3-783; support@r01.ru * response@cert-gib.ru * Web site https://partner.r01.ru/contact_admin.khtml?SID (but sends the complaint to the registrant) =Additional Contact Information= Applications, which can seriously affect the functionality of your services, are performed only by an authorized request. You can send an authorized request through section https://partner.r01.ru "Contact Us". Sincerely, Department of Customer R01 (RU-CENTER Group) Phone: +7 495 783-3-783 8800 775-37-83 (for Russian regions) Fax: +7 (495) 930-88-00 Postal address Headquarters: Moscow, Leningrad Prospect, 74, Building 4 Registration Information Telephone and FAX * General +7 (495) 783-3-783 * Regions 8 (800) 775-3-783 Related information Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian Family Pharmacy * Canadian Health&Care Mall * Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy * Canadian Pharmacy * Canadian Safe Pharmacy * CanadianPharmacy * Healthy Life * Herbal Store * Men's Health * My Canadian Pharmacy * RxExpressOnline * RxMedications * Toronto Drugstore * US Drugs Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Suspensions in May 2017= In April and May 2017, R01 has shown a willingness to suspend fraud pharmacy domains. This is a list of 147 domains suspended in May. Canadian Family Pharmacy privateherbeshop.su perfectsafeshop.ru ythzigxq.su Canadian Health&Care Mall canadianhotmart.su medicinalhotshop.su trustedsmartinc.su lprquihp.ru luckymedssupply.ru mbvionhe.ru medicalherbinc.ru medicalpillmart.ru moyeksaj.ru mydrugsassist.ru mypharminc.ru myprivateassist.ru myremedialreward.ru myremedialshop.ru mysafeinvestment.ru mytabsgroup.ru mytabsstore.ru naturalaidmarket.ru naturalsafetrade.ru ndmhzgyg.ru newbestquality.ru newfastsale.ru newfirstelement.ru newmedicareinc.ru obaxvflb.ru onlinedrugoutlet.ru organicdrugssale.ru perfectmedseshop.ru perfecttabletinc.ru plsvzoyr.ru ppiyhohe.ru privatedrugsshop.ru privatehotgroup.ru privateremedyinc.ru pspqsoqu.ru purebesttrade.ru pureherbpurchase.ru remedialmedsmart.ru safeglobalstore.ru safeherbseshop.ru safepillsmarket.ru safepillsquality.ru sgxzhzlu.ru smartaidsupply.ru smartdrugmart.ru smartherbstore.su tcwutfxr.ru thehealthgroup.ru thesafevalue.ru thesecuremarket.ru thvdhawt.ru trustedherbshop.ru ttzkpkxo.ru tupyrrvl.ru twuafieu.ru tyhghfnt.ru ufbpypau.ru urujivsq.ru useqmbqd.ru uubfhetc.ru vdicoyup.ru yitmrfqy.ru yourcurativemall.ru yourdrugsmart.ru yourfirstvalue.ru yourherbbargain.ru yourremedygroup.ru yourtabsassist.ru ytpvvben.ru zucdlzkz.ru wxikxdbh.su Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy kuwtjjxv.ru opulknyh.ru organicsafemart.ru purepharmgroup.ru rebzmbhk.ru vbadhyle.ru wgoaubla.ru xsktvjpw.ru yoursmartcompany.ru zyjjyocm.ru zyrqehpq.ru Canadian Pharmacy yourcuringvalue.ru CanadianPharmacy luckybestservice.ru luckyonlinedeal.ru luckyrxgroup.ru newtabsservices.ru pureherbeshop.ru puretabletshop.ru puretabsquality.ru safebestreward.ru safecanadiandeal.ru safedrugsgroup.ru safefastreward.ru themedsmarket.ru thesmartinc.ru trustedsafegroup.ru yoursmartshop.ru newwelnessshop.su thefirstpurchase.su trustedfirstmall.su trustedherbshop.su Men's Health secureherbsdeal.ru themedicinaldeal.ru My Canadian Pharmacy luckytabsshop.ru magicsafegroup.ru mygenericstrade.ru myhotwebmart.ru myprivateeshop.ru onlinepilltrade.ru onlinesafemarket.ru organicaidshop.ru organicpillsmall.ru organictabseshop.ru puredrugseshop.ru puredrugsprogram.ru purepillsupply.ru puretabssupply.ru safecarereward.ru safecareservice.ru safedrugsvalue.ru safeonlineassist.ru smartherbprogram.ru smartnaturalsale.ru smartonlinemall.ru smartprivatemart.ru yourhealinginc.ru yourherbsupply.ru yourpharmcompany.ru yoursafepurchase.ru smartpillmart.su thehealtheshop.su trustedpharmdeal.su trustedtabletinc.su yourherbsassist.su RxExpressOnline joleendorolisa.ru kaileydaniella.ru laviniebritteny.ru lyssaeunice.ru maudekarlie.ru rebekaverena.ru lornecrista.su salleejoann.su Toronto Drugstore mypillsmart.ru US Drugs smartsafeservice.ru =Illegal domains suspended before May 2017= Canadian Family Pharmacy hothealingsupply.ru puremedsprogram.ru Canadian Health&Care Mall bestwelnesstrade.ru boemhcul.ru bulzwxka.ru cgpffwdz.ru curinghoteshop.ru eghaqztr.ru etjpuwtn.ru familyaidelement.ru familyfastmarket.ru fastbestpurchase.ru fastrxmall.ru fastsmarteshop.ru firstaidgroup.ru genericsafestore.ru ghalnxsj.ru goodsmartquality.ru gsuttgnp.ru healingsafeshop.ru herbalmedsoutlet.ru homeaidpurchase.ru hotmedicalinc.ru htcqwmdm.ru idmkvvpf.ru jommefds.ru keelywanids.ru kncezzfg.ru krystlecherye.ru kzzsurpx.ru lekqvlbo.ru medicalfastinc.ru myherbsale.ru ncmsejcc.ru newbestcompany.ru nuaatnqc.ru onlinepilleshop.ru oueiwwhi.ru pamelamorena.ru ptnucrmw.ru puredrugsstore.ru purehotshop.ru remedialdrugsinc.ru saferemedyreward.ru secureherbsale.ru securehotoutlet.ru securepillsupply.ru securerxinc.ru smartfirstsupply.ru themedicaleshop.ru vbdssqsx.ru xkaaqxol.ru xniqqotd.ru yourbestservice.ru zgmvnbam.ru zonnyawilli.ru zxsipnya.ru Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy onlinehotinc.ru Canadian Pharmacy fasttabletgroup.ru thefamilyvalue.ru CanadianPharmacy homepilleshop.ru hotsafewebmart.ru mytabscompany.ru My Canadian Pharmacy canadianfastdeal.ru curingsecurequality.ru fastonlinesale.ru firstcarebargain.ru firstdruginc.ru globalsecuremall.ru herbaldrugmart.ru homedrugpurchase.ru homehealingshop.ru homemedicalshop.ru hotsmartelement.ru mytabsassist.ru newfastreward.ru newonlinemall.ru onlinemedssupply.ru perfectherbsdeal.ru perfectmedsshop.ru purefamilyeshop.ru pureherbreward.ru purerxbargain.ru remedialherbmart.ru remedialhotstore.ru theaidpurchase.ru yelenachrysa.ru RxExpressOnline adriamichaelina.ru aletavinni.ru aletavinni.ru amberlytessy.ru bestmedswebmart.ru deboralaurice.ru edithayasmin.ru ednajonicordy.ru freddyheathlin.ru gueneverekirbie.ru nealasophey.ru rivkahkellsie.ru validademetria.ru yvonnecarlina.ru zorinahoney.ru zorineaidan.ru RxMedications allixcristen.ru meredithlelia.ru Toronto Drugstore magicrxassist.ru purepillservices.ru US Drugs curingdrugstrade.ru =Sources for this article= Independent Eva Pharmacy campaign Rogues and Champions report Interview Corporate http://r01.ru/ Category:Registrars